Generally, a rear spoiler is rigidly connected to a rear deck lid or rear hatch of a motor vehicle. When the rear spoiler is mounted rearward of the rear deck lid, the rear spoiler may realize the initial impact of a rearward collision. When the rear spoiler is mounted parallel to or forward to the rear deck lid, the rear spoiler will realize the impact from a rearward collision upon the rear deck lid deforming and becoming parallel with the rear spoiler.
It is desirable to have a rear spoiler to rear deck lid assembly of a vehicle that absorbs energy from a rearward impact while maintaining the rear spoiler to rear deck lid connection throughout the rearward impact.